Let Me be Your Odessa
by Hakuo and Kagami and Seiji
Summary: Odessa died. Flik felt very upset... then Viktor came to him and...... R


"what? Odessa died!"

"yes"

"and this KID is being the leader!"

"yes"

"I can't believe it! Odessa died because of him and you let him be the leader! I'm out. Meet me in Kaku if you change this decision."

And then he leaves. Everyone knows why he was angry. He loves Odessa.

That night Viktor went to Kaku and entered Flik's house. Flik was sitting on the bed. Then Viktor sat next to him.

"hi. How are you?"

"terrible. Odessa died and you didn't tell me. You could send me a letter, right?"

"I can't, Flik. Odessa ordered us to keep it as a secret."

"this can't be happened. Tell me it's only a dream. Odessa is everything for me, you know. I can't live without her. She is…."

"them, let me be your 'Odessa'." Viktor said suddenly

"what?"

Viktor grabs Flik's shoulders, "please, let me fill Odessa's place in your heart. Let me be the one you love."

"stop kidding. It's a serious problem, Viktor!" Flik said angrily."

"I am not kidding. I'm serious." Then he pushed Flik until Flik laid on the bed.

"hey, what are you doing! What do you want!"

"I want you."

"stop it, Viktor! Step out! I'm not a GAY!" Flik pushed Viktor.

"okay, I'll go." Then Viktor opened the door, but he didn't step out.

"Odessa.. Odessa.. always Odessa. Am I not enough for you? What have Odessa done for you? I am always by your side. I always cheer you up. I always help you. I…"

"you ARE a MAN!"

"it's not a big problem as long as we love each other."

"stop it! GET OUT!"

"okay, I'll get out but I'll never stop loving you although you didn't love me."

"I will NEVER LOVE A MAN! GET OUT! NOW!"

Then Viktor stepped out.

After that happening, eventhough Flik has joined the liberal army, he always avoid Viktor.

Until one day in a fight against the imperial army, Flik got cornered by an imperial guard. His sword thrown far from him. The imperial guard was ready to killed him.

The imperial guard slashed his sword. Flik closed his eyes, "Odessa I'm coming."

He heard the sound of the sword, but he didn't feel a pain.

"am I already dead? I feel no pain at all." Then he opened his eyes and looked up.

Viktor stood in front of him. Suddenly Viktor and the imperial guard both fell down. Flik approached Viktor. Viktor's body is full of blood. Viktor has protected Flik from the slash.

"why? Why did you protect me?" Flik started to cry.

"you know why. Because I love you." Then Viktor collapsed but he still can hear Flik yelled his name.

"where is this? The hospital? The castle?" Viktor thought. "so I'm still alive."

He heard opened the door and talked to someone in front of the door.

"calm down. He's okay." "he's still sleeping."

"it's okay, I just want to look at his condition." Viktor heard the man in front of the door answered. But he didn't know who it was.

"alright, but please don't disturb him."

The door opened. Flik came in. Viktor pretended to sleep. Flik looked at Viktor that seemed still sleeping, them he sat beside his bed.

"Viktor, I just want to say thanks. If you didn't protect me, I won't be alive now. And…."

"I'm sorry if I have already hurt you. Now I realize that you really love me. and now I think it's not that horrible thing to love a man."

Then Flik kissed Viktor's lips softly, "I love you too. Bye."

After that, Flik always came to see Viktor. But everytime he came, Viktor always pretended to sleep.

On the next week, Viktor has fully recovered.

He searched for Flik, finally he found Flik in his room.

He walked toward Flik slowly and then he hugged Flik on his back. Flik surprised. He tried to turn over, but Viktor hugged him tightly.

Viktor brought his lips closer to Flik's ear and said,"I love you too."

Then he kissed Flik's cheek.

"Viktor! You WERE awake! You're disgusting! You've made me worried."

"have I? but if I was not asleep you won't say everything you've said, right? Just thank me."

Viktor turned Flik's body over then Flik kissed Viktor's lips, "welcome back." He smiled.


End file.
